Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to an encapsulated semiconductor die and leadframe package that resists flexing.
Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor packages often include a semiconductor die and a leadframe that provides an interface between contacts and the semiconductor die. The semiconductor package can include an encapsulant to secure the elements of the package into a single discrete unit. The semiconductor die is typically placed on the leadframe, and the combination is covered with encapsulant in an application chamber. The encapsulant is typically applied at high pressure or temperature, and is then allowed to cool and solidify around the package elements.
Unfortunately, as die and leadframe sizes continue to shrink, the packages become more susceptible to warping, crumpling, and fracturing. The fragility of the packages greatly increases the difficulty of handling the packages during the manufacturing process and greatly decreases overall percentage of viable packages from each manufacturing batch.